Shades of Konoha: Onix and Jade by Giada Luna
by gabelost
Summary: Coleção de Oneshots SasuSaku escrita por Giada Luna. Tradução. Pode conter spoilers do mangá.
1. Where The Lovers Live

**Where Lovers Live**

.

.

N/T: Naruto não me pertence. "Where Lovers Live" (Onde Os Amantes Vivem) faz parte da coleção de Oneshots SasuSaku "Shades of Konoha: Onix and Jade" escrito por Giada Luna que gentilmente autorizou esta tradução. Capa por Ila Bartollo.

.

 _Giada, I can express how your stories full me of happiness and unicorns and noise bleending rainbows! Thank you so much to let me translate your work!_

.

.

.

Amantes vivem nas pontas dos dedos.

.

Laços são construídos a nível molecular, uma neuro-transmissão de cada vez, forjada pelos primeiros toques experimentais, quando os sulcos impossivelmente rasos das impressões digitais traçam os milhões de pequenos vincos ao longo da pele, enumerando cada folículo, cada sarda, cada borda, cada ponto e cada curva. O corpo é mapeado, traçado, memorizado e arquivado pelos dedos de novo e de novo, seguindo caminhos guiados por algum tipo de bússola embutida subcutâneamente e que em sintonia com o norte magnético do amante torna-se o seu próprio norte.

.

Estas explorações são catalogadas em um arquivo epidérmico como a jornada de um novo vento e suas rotas familiares – corrigindo e adaptando seu curso assim como o tempo resiste, altera e define o terreno. Os caminhos são esculpidos na pele, que ambos os amantes conhecem muito bem, podendo traça-los como uma dispersão de farpas de ferro alinhadas a faixa eletromagnética de um imã.

.

Amantes vivem no éter que há entre eles. Eles seguem seu próprio padrão migratório para retornar um para o outro, buscando as mãos e dedos um do outro em uma conclusão familiar da parte com o todo. Eles carregam o ar que há entre a pele e por ele transmitem mensagens complexas naquele um segundo antes do contato.

.

Amantes preenchem os espaços e lacunas deixadas entre os dedos, entre os suspiros e batimentos cardíacos, entre as juntas e entre as coxas.

.

A ele foi dito que quando amantes trocam de parceiros, eles primeiro tentar seguir o mapa topográfico memorizado em explorações anteriores em uma diferente terra firme, aprendendo onde o mapa é diferente e onde as rotas estão abertas, acolhendo-as ou esquecendo-as, e eventualmente novos caminhos são aprendidos, memorizados, forjados e gravados.

.

Ele não pode falar sobre isso - ele só teve uma amante, e ela já era a única antes que seus lábios pudessem roçar os dela pela primeira vez;

Antes que ele tocasse o ponto sagrado na em sua testa;

Antes que ele finalmente pudesse superar sua alma nua, ferida e fraturada quando lhe deu um pedido de desculpas;

Antes que ele segurasse ela, quando ela o salvou do vazio, por sua absoluta força de vontade*;

Antes que ele a assistisse com um orgulho mascarado que ela poderia obliterar toda a Terra numa batalha;

Antes que o calor e a pressão de seu corpo pequeno permanecessem em seus braços mesmo após deixa-la em um banco frio naquela noite fatídica em Konoha;

Antes que sentisse a maciez de seus cabelos contra seus dedos, quando ele a deitou em algum lugar seguro antes de caçar o demônio de areia;

Antes que ela o abraçasse fazendo as marcas do selo amaldiçoado em sua pele regredir;

Antes que ela chorasse em cima dele, tremendo de medo de que ele tivesse morrido em uma chuva de senbons de gelo.

.

Sempre foi ela.

.

Ela viveu nos pequenos espaços em sua pele mesmo quando ele tentou esquecer de tudo e de todos. Seu rosto ainda pairava nas bordas de sua mente assim como seu nome estava escondido na textura de sua língua mesmo quando ela permaneceu silenciosa enquanto treinou no antro de cobras e da escuridão. Ela sempre esteve um pouco além desse espaço, um pouco além de seus dedos.

.

Mas agora ela está calorosa e flexível e não há nenhum espaço entre eles. Ela completa todo o vazio – a ponta dos dedos dele, a lacuna entre seus braços, o vasto nada do seu já tão estilhaçado coração, o silencio de seus dias e o espaço entre seus corpos pressionados contra o colchão.

.

Ele traça a curva de seu rosto, o arco de suas costas, seu ventre plano e o vale entre seus seios. Ele viaja agora em rotas familiares que fazem o pulso dela acelerar, seu rosto corar, seus olhos brilharem e seu corpo arquear contra o dele, gemendo seu nome.

.

Ele a preenche assim como ela o preenche, e ele está completo. Ele segura seu mundo todo enquanto dorme, respirando junto com ela. Ela está entre os braços dele e em sua pele, compartilhando sua respiração e seu calor.

.

Ela nunca esteve longe dele, mesmo quando ele teve que estar longe dela. Mesmo que ele nunca se sinta em casa como quando eles estão de mãos dadas, ele sabe.

.

Amantes vivem nas pontas dos dedos.

.

E ela sempre esteve na ponta dos dele.

.

E ele sempre esteve na ponta dos dela.

.

E nenhuma quantidade de tempo ou distancia, ou até mesmo a morte poderiam estar entre eles

.

.

.

 **N/T:**

*No original "before he caught her against him, saved from the void by her sheer will" a autora se referiu aquele capitulo em que o Sasuke segura/abraça a Sakura, depois que ela e Obito conseguem resgata-lo da dimensão da Kaguya. Não sei se a tradução ficou clara o suficiente, mas não quis fugir muito do texto.


	2. The Question

**The Question**

.

 _N/A: Sarada pergunta a Sasuke quando ele se apaixonou por Sakura. Fluff para o dia dos Namorados._

.

.

.

"Você sempre amou a mamãe? "

A questão veio do nada e ele olhou para sua filha com as sobrancelhas levantadas e olhos impossivelmente escuros. Era um olhar que assustaria muitas pessoas, mas para ela era apenas a expressão 'explique melhor' do papai. "Quer dizer, eu sei que você a ama agora," ela empurrou seus óculos sob o nariz, "mas quando você começou a amar a mamãe?"

Sasuke manteve em sua filha um olhar firme, notando que a cor de seus olhos poderiam ser exatamente como os seus, mas o formato e a curiosidade neles eram absolutamente iguais aos de sua mãe.

"Quando você encontrou a mamãe," sua filha elaborou, preenchendo o silencio de seu pai com uma questão mais especifica.

"Academia," ele disse, mesmo sabendo que ela já sabia disso.

"Vocês estavam na mesma classe" ela começou.

"Hn."

"Foi aí que você começou a ama-la?"

A ele tinham dito que meninas gostam de ouvir que seus pais e suas mães sempre foram apaixonados. Sasuke sabia disso embora 1) sua filha não era uma menina comum e 2) ele nunca iria mentir para ela. "Não," ele disse honestamente, "ainda não."

Ela apertou os lábios e pensou sobre isso. "Eu acho que vocês eram muito pequenos quando começaram na academia, então faz sentido. Vocês conversavam muito?"

Sasuke pensou naquela breve janela do tempo quando ele estava na academia e sua família ainda estava viva. Ele se lembrou das vezes que voltava da escola junto com seu irmão e das vezes que se sentava com sua mãe para fazer o dever de casa. Bem... não tinha sido por muito tempo, mas ele tinha muitas memorias especiais desses tempos. Sakura não passava de uma tímida garota de cabelo rosa até então – isso foi antes de Ino mostrar a ela como agir com mais confiança. Ele suspeitava que sua esposa aprendeu essa lição bem até demais.

"Não no começo," ele finalmente respondeu.

"Porque?"

Sasuke encolheu os ombros. "Ela me disse que era tímida."

Sarada olhou para seu pai com uma expressão cética diretamente de seu arsenal de olhares. "Mamãe. Tímida." ela repetiu descrente. Sasuke sorriu. "Ah. Isso foi antes da sua Tia Ino ter uma conversa com ela. Ela começou a se soltar mais depois disso."

"Oh, eu conheço essa história," ela disse pensativa. "A história da fita. Ainda assim não consigo ver a mamãe tímida," ela estreitou seus olhos para ele.

"Não durou muito tempo," ele disse e ambos deram um sorriso malicioso em concordância.

Verdade seja dita, Sasuke sabia que mesmo que insegurança já não fosse um problema para ela, sua esposa tinha traços de timidez. As pessoas de sua convivência geralmente eram da vila, ou pessoas com quem ela conviveu durante a guerra, ou que trabalham com ela no hospital, logo Sarada nunca viu sua mãe em desvantagem em relação aos outros. Mas Sasuke sabia que ela poderia ser tímida quando encontrava pessoas novas ou quando tinha que se aproximar pela primeira vez. Quando eles se casaram – quando as pessoas ainda sussurravam pelos cantos e olhavam para ele com desconfiança, lamentando pelo destino dela e questionando seu julgamento – ela tinha sido a primeira a ficar de cabeça erguida, defendendo a ambos. Ela definitivamente não era mais tímida.

"Então, ela simplesmente deixou de ser... tímida?"

"Ela falava bastante," ele encolheu os ombros.

"Sobre o que?"

"Nada, na verdade," Sasuke assentiu. "Ela estava tentando chamar minha atenção."

"E funcionou?"

"Não." Isso não era totalmente verdade. Ele prestava atenção o bastante para saber quem era ela e como ela era esperta. E irritante. Isso foi quando ele pensava nela como realmente irritante, mas não como ele mais tarde pensou em como essa palavra se aplicava a ela. E a partir daí ele teve muito trabalho para ignora-la – isso não significava que ela tinha conseguido sua atenção?

"Porque não?" Sarada franziu em defensiva por causa de sua mãe.

Sasuke refletiu sobre isso. "Eu estava focado em outras coisas." Aquela era uma explicação simples – e muito, muito mais rápida do que 'Eu queria matar meu irmão por assassinar toda a nossa família e essa foi minha única obsessão por anos'.

"E como ela era quando vocês eram um time genin?" Sarada perguntou.

"Ainda era irritante," ele disse, "mas melhor. E não tanto quanto Naruto"

"Melhor como?"

"Genins não sabem o que é ser um shinobi. Isso leva algum tempo."

Sarada levantou uma sobrancelha "Todos os genins?"

"Sim," ele admitiu. "Todos os genins." Sakura não entendia os sacrifícios que teria que fazer ou o que significava dor e solidão. Naruto não sabia como ser aceito e como se superar. Sasuke não sabia como trabalhar com um time ou se importar com qualquer um como se importou com sua família. Todos eles não sabiam de algumas coisas.

"Mamãe já era forte?"

"Não como ela é agora," Sasuke respondeu. "Isso veio com treinamento. Mas…" ele pensou a respeito "Ela sempre teve uma forca interior. Ela só teve que encontrá-la." Sakura sempre foi o equilíbrio entre ele e Naruto. Ela veio a se tornar formidável, é claro, mas sua força não estava em seus punhos. Sua força vinha de algum lugar muito mais profundo.

"Treinamento com Tsunade-sama," Sarada disse. "Enquanto você estava fora."

"Hn." Ele ignorou a dor em seu peito que sempre acompanhava essa frase em particular. 'Enquanto você estava fora' significava uma grande quantidade de tempo em sua vida, mesmo agora.

"Então, quando você se apaixonou pela mamãe?"

Sasuke arqueou una sobrancelha para sua filha "Porque você quer saber isso agora?"

"Só estou curiosa," ela sacudiu os ombros. "Eu quero saber se a sua resposta é a mesma que a da mamãe."

"E era?" Sasuke perguntou presunçosamente, sabendo muito bem que Sakura sempre esteve apaixonada por ele.

"Sim. Ela nem sempre te amou, também."

Sasuke se perguntou porque Sakura mentiria para sua filha. Talvez sua esposa estivesse tentando dissuadi-la de que ela era muito nova para apegos ou sentimentos muito fortes que ela pudesse ter por qualquer um. Especialmente se esses sentimentos fossem por alguém loiro-de-olhos-azuis-mini-clone-do-baka filho de certo Hokage-baka. Sarada abandonou sua curta interrogação depois disso, mas Sasuke a repassou em sua cabeça várias vezes durante a tarde.

Sua filha estava na cama a pelo menos duas horas quando um ranger familiar vindo da porta lhe disse que sua esposa tinha chegado do hospital. Mesmo sabendo que ela saiu de casa para um longo turno de trabalho – e ele aprendeu o quão extenuantes esses turnos eram – ela o cumprimentou com aquele sorriso que ela guardava somente para ele.

De bom grado Sakura se afundou na cadeira em frente à mesa, colocando seus dedos ao redor da xicara de chá que ele tinha colocado em sua frente. "Obrigada, Sasuke-kun," suspirou feliz. "Eu precisava disso depois de hoje."

"Bem," ele olhou para o relógio, "tecnicamente ontem. Eu acho," ela tirou um pacote escondido em sua bolsa "significa que eu já posso te dar isso".

Ela entregou a ele uma caixa e ele abriu a tampa. "Eu sei que você não gosta de doces," ela tomou um gole de chá, "mas eu fiz esse com menos açúcar".

Ele olhou para a caixa de Honmei-choco* em suas mãos e curvou os cantos de sua boca pensando se aquilo era algum tipo de pegadinha.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou desconfiada.

"Isso não é como daquela vez que você tentou fazer chocolate saudável?" ele perguntou suavemente.

"Não," ela sorriu. "Eu aprendi minha lição depois do desastre do Giri-choco* alguns anos atrás." Quando Sasuke olhou desconfiado para ela, Sakura suspirou. "Tudo bem, eu pedi ajuda do Choji, ok? E você deve se considerar sortudo porque ao menos eu sei cozinhar. Karui quase matou Choji na primeira vez que fez uma refeição." Ela colocou um dedo em seu queixo. "Pensando bem, ela nunca teve que cozinhar desde então. Talvez isso tenha sido menos um engano e muito mais uma decisão tática brilhante".

"Não tão brilhante quando ambos foram parar no hospital," Sasuke observou.

"Bem pensando," ela concordou. "Mas para você ficar tranquilo, esse é um Honmei-choco normal, apenas menos doce. Eu farei seu onigiri* amanhã," ela bocejou antes de se corrigir. "Quer dizer hoje". Ela piscou rapidamente, seus olhos lacrimejando.

"Você sempre me amou?"

Sakura ficou um momento em silêncio, supressa pelo tópico repentino mais do que pela questão em si. Mesmo cansada, ela percebeu do que se tratava.

"Esteve conversando com a Sarada?" ela perguntou intencionalmente. E ele não precisava responder, ela podia ver isso em seu rosto. Sakura deu um gole em seu chá e apoiou seu queixo sob uma das mãos.

"Não," ela disse pensativa. "Eu não amei." Ela sabia exatamente como interpretar o silencio de Sasuke e como navegar por ele.

"Eu achava que sim," ela admitiu. "Eu achava que sabia de muitas coisas quando eu era genin. Eu sabia que eu era uma grande e completa kunoichi. Eu sabia que Naruto era um idiota. Eu sabia que eu te amava e um dia você estaria completamente apaixonado por mim, deitado aos meus pés. Eu sabia que Kakashi era um pervertido preguiçoso". Ela riu e deu mais um gole em seu chá, recostando-se confortavelmente em sua cadeira e olhando para cima com um suspiro divertido. "Então nós começamos a fazer missões. Eu aprendi que eu tinha um longo caminho a percorrer antes de chegar perto de ser uma ótima kunoichi. Eu aprendi que Naruto poderia ser mais esperto e forte que todos nós. Eu aprendi que nosso Sensei era um dos mais hábeis shinobis de Konoha." Seus olhos se focaram em Sasuke. "Eu aprendi que você era sóbrio, furioso e solitário como eu nunca poderia entender. Nos todos tínhamos algo a aprender e aprendemos isso juntos. Em algum momento durante esses momentos eu aprendi que eu não te amava. Não ainda. Não de verdade".

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha, se lembrando claramente dos muitos pedidos de encontros que ela lhe fazia, das tentativas de chamar sua atenção e daquela confissão...

"O amor é muito maior do que eu achava que era. Eu não sabia o que era amar alguém de verdade," ela disse sustentando seu olhar com o dele.

"Quando?" ele perguntou.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "Não tenho certeza" ela admitiu. "A noite que você foi embora," ela olhava para sua xicara, "Eu senti meu coração quebrando. Eu devo ter te amado antes daquela noite mas ainda assim eu tinha muito o que aprender." Ela voltou a olhar para ele. "Eu estava aprendendo o que era te amar, Sasuke-kun. Mesmo quando você estava ausente. Foi uma lição muito mais longa e difícil do que eu jamais poderia ter antecipado"

Sasuke não notou que que segurava com força o encosto da cadeira em que estava até que ele se levantou para pegar a mão dela e sentar a seu lado. "Foi um longo caminho a percorrer, Sasuke-kun," ela passava o polegar pelos nós dos dedos dele. "Para nós dois. Eu aprendi a esperar e ser forte. Aprendi sobre você e não sobre a ideia de você. Eu aprendi a ser solitária." Ela estendeu a mão para sua bochecha pressionando-a suavemente. "Essa deve ter sido a pior lição."

Sasuke compreendia a profundidade desse sentimento melhor do que ninguém, mas ela também tinha entendido.

"Nem sempre eu te amei," ela admitiu, "porque eu tive que aprender quem era você. E você era tão desesperado em afastar todo mundo." Ela abaixou sua mão para colocá-la em cima da dele, o olhando pacientemente. "Você era um idiota*," brincou ela

"E você era uma…"

"Irritante," ela o interrompeu, seus olhos dançavam. "Eu ouvi por aí. E agora?"

"Você continua irritante," ele sorriu.

"E você ainda pode ser um idiota," ela sorriu, "mas você também pode ser maravilhosamente lindo." Ela tentou esconder o bocejo, mas teve que colocar a parte de trás da mão em sua boca.

"Hn."

Sasuke pegou a xicara das mãos dela antes que ela fosse tomar banho. Lavou alguns pratos, arrumando a cozinha. Foi para o quarto e esperou que ela fosse para cama. Ela escorregou para dentro das cobertas aconchegando-se nele, enterrando seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

"Eu amo quando você esta em casa," ela murmurou feliz, sorrindo quando ele lheu um beijo na testa, bem em cima de seu selo.

"Sakura."

"Mm?" ela perguntou, seus olhos quase fechados.

"Eu te amo."

"Eu sei, Sasuke-kun," ela sorriu brilhante. "Eu te amo também. Talvez não desde sempre," ela passou um braço ao redor dele, "Mas eu sempre amarei. Eu prometo." Ela bocejou. "E eu te mostrarei como te amo amanhã de manhã, antes que Sarada acorde."

Ele sorriu, distraidamente traçando seus dedos ao longo da pele de cetim do braço dela. "Esperarei ansiosamente".

"Sasuke-kun?" ela perguntou, um sono pesado se apoderava dela.

"Hm?"

"Feliz dia dos Namorados," ela beijou seu pescoço. "Quer ser o meu?"

"Sempre, Sakura."

Sua esposa se aconchegou em seu ombro e logo caiu em um sono profundo. Quando Sasuke estava quase pegando no sono, ele percebeu que ele nunca respondeu à pergunta de Sarada.

Ele não sabia quando se apaixonou por Sakura. Ele não sabia quando ela tinha se apaixonado por ele. E não importava. Do momento em que ele segurou sua esposa e sua filha em seus braços, Sasuke parou de olhar para o passado e começou a olhar para o futuro.

Sua esposa. Sua filha. Sua família. Era tudo que importava. E ele as amava demais.

Para sempre.

.

.

.

-Honmei-choco e Giri-choco: O dia dos namorados é uma das datas comemoradas com mais entusiasmo no Japão. O dia dos namorados japonês inclui os "sem namoradas". Os amigos, chefes e colegas de trabalho também ganham chocolate das meninas. Os chocolates são divididos em dois tipos: giri choco (chocolate "obrigatório") e honmei choco (chocolate para o amor verdadeiro). O honmei choco é dado à pessoa por quem a mulher esteja apaixonada. Se ainda não estão juntos, é um meio de declarar o seu amor à pessoa. Por esse motivo as mulheres se esmeram e há muitos programas de TV para ensinar a preparar o chocolate caseiro (tezukuri), que é o melhor presente de Valentine's Day quando se trata de honmei choco. O giri choco é dado também para os chefes no trabalho, assim como para outros colegas, sendo chamado de "chocolate da convivência social". É normal uma mulher comprar mais de 20 caixas de chocolate para distribuir no escritório, além de presentear outros homens com quem ela mantêm contato regular. Mas as moças tomam o cuidado de escrever "giri" no chocolate que é oferecido por obrigação, para não dar margem a interpretações equivocadas.

-Onigiri: bolinho de arroz em formato triangular.

-"Você era um idiota": Aqui ela fez referência ao capitulo 699 do mangá quando Sakura curava os braços do Naruto e do Sasuke "some kind of jerk.


	3. A Bridge of Bounds and Scars - parte 1

**A Bridge of Bonds and Scars – Part I**

.

N/T: Título traduzido "Uma ponte de laços e cicatrizes". Oneshot dividida em 6 partes.

.

.

.

 **1\. O paciente**

Ele não estava na vila frequentemente, mas quando estava ele a via sem falha. Tsunade e Shizune tentaram poupa-la no começo, porém acabou se tornando inútil. Ninguém sabia se ele insistia que ela fosse sua medica ou se era ela que insistia em ser a médica dele, mas todos sabiam, de alguma forma, que não podiam interferir.

Se fosse algo não urgente e ela estivesse em cirurgia, ele esperava. Se era algo urgente – o que raramente era – ele ainda esperava. Eventualmente alguns bravos médicos ou enfermeiras iriam alertar Tsunade, Sakura ou Shizune nessas raras ocasiões em que ele precisasse de atenção mais imediata. Mas todos eles sabiam que ele não deixaria ninguém chegar perto além dela.

Geralmente, ele ignora toda a recepção do hospital e vai direto para uma certa sala em uma ala menos movimentada onde eles atendem os pacientes de maior risco. Ela sempre sabe quando ele chega pela simples mudança de pressão do ar e um curioso arrepio ao longo de sua espinha.

Se ela não consegue ir imediatamente, ela manda um recado. E quando ela finalmente chega, suas visitas são eficientes e profissionais. Sasuke gosta disso, ele nunca iniciou uma conversa e sabia que ela tinha um trabalho a fazer.

Ainda assim, ela tenta fazer algumas perguntas que só ela conseguiria as respostas.

"O que, por Kami, você fez dessa vez?" ela resmunga, esperando por uma explicação para essa última coleção de machucados que incluía uma perfuração espetacular, provavelmente uma mordida de cobra (que teria matado qualquer outra pessoa). Ela arqueia uma sobrancelha, perguntando, "Investigando perto de Oto de novo?"

Ele se mantém silencioso e seu olhar fixo.

Sakura suspira. "É uma pergunta pertinente," ela diz pacientemente colocando suas luvas descartáveis. "Eu tenho muitos antídotos e essa mordida pode ter sido feita por muitos tipos de cobras. Não estou preocupada que isso o mate, mas no caso de você não saber," ela se senta num banco mais baixo e afasta a calça rasgada para examinar a perna dele, "isso está comendo a sua pele."

Ela passa suavemente os dedos pela carne machucada, seu chakra brilhando incandescente ao redor da luva. "Isso me diz que podem ter sido mordidas de vários de tipos de cobras," ela continuou. "Uma vez que você tem tolerância a qualquer tipo de veneno, eu não consigo verificar sintomas normais em você. Esse nível de danos em seus tecidos moles em putrefação," ela franze a testa e pega gaze para enxugar a ferida, "são associados apenas a alguns tipos de veneno que eu conheço que podem fazer uma coisa dessa a alguém como você," ela jogou a gaze fora e pegou um novo kit. "E todos eles podem continuar destruindo os tecidos se não forem tratados adequadamente. Dois desses venenos tem taxa de mortalidade de 99%. Um deles causa um dano extensivo e permanente no nervo. Um outro veneno particularmente terrível, ataca o cérebro e leva a vítima a insanidade."

Ela olha rapidamente para ele antes de retornar ao tratamento da perna, balançando os ombros. "É simples," ela diz pressionando um dedo em cima da ferida e ignorando que ele apertou a mandíbula. "Eu preciso saber com o que eu estou lidando. Você pode esperar pelas análises laboratoriais, o que demorará um algum tempo e encurtará o prazo para um tratamento eficaz, o que, julgando pelo seu estado da sua perna, já está quase no limite." Ela avisa batendo o dedo na ferida que em seguida expele uma gosma verde e nojenta. "Ou," ela olha diretamente para ele, "você pode me dizer sua localização geográfica e eu posso terminar isso em 5 minutos". Ela balança os ombros com uma falsa indiferença novamente. "A escolha é sua". Ela sente ele suspirar.

"Perto de Oto," ele finalmente diz.

"Isso foi assim tão difícil?" ela pergunta, seu sarcasmo vem acompanhado de um sorriso doce. Ela arrasta o banco para trás, abrindo um armário. "Obrigada pela sua cooperação," ela diz sobre os ombros. "Agora eu posso fazer o meu trabalho."

Ela já tinha suas suspeitas, mas saber que a mordida tinha acontecido perto de Oto permitiu que ela identificasse o patógeno em minutos. Ela terminou de limpar a ferida e administrou um antidoto, colocando vários frascos ao lado de Sasuke, cada um deles etiquetado com uma localização geográfica geral. Ela agora repara a carne, satisfeita de que as substancias que putrefaziam os tecidos estavam agora neutralizadas, e que não mais danificariam o que ela já tinha curado.

"Eu não sei para onde você vai da próxima vez," ela disse com naturalidade, enquanto retira as luvas descartáveis e lava as mãos, "e eu sei que sua resistência esse tipo de ferimento é muito alta. Mas ainda assim é melhor ser cauteloso. Pegue esses antídotos gerais que eu separei para você levar. Shizune e eu trabalhamos neles usando as pesquisas da Chiyo-baasama."

Ela sela os frascos de antídotos em um pergaminho, oferecendo a ele. Ele acena a cabeça em um sutil agradecimento e seus dedos encostam nos dela. Ela com firmeza. "Nesse hospital, " ela olha em volta do quarto, "minhas liberações e responsabilidades estão acima de qualquer missão. Para ser sincera, aqui dentro eu estou acima de você. Você pode e deve me dar informações que irão me ajudar a tratá-lo."

"Entendido," ele diz, ficando em pé.

"Sasuke…" Ele parou para olha-la em expectativa. Seus olhos de jade encaram seu rosto enquanto ela tenta falar o que está pensado. Mas no fim ela diz apenas "Tome cuidado."

Um sorriso lento se insinua em seu rosto. "Isso é um ordem?"

"Você não é bom em seguir ordens," ela suspira e o sorriso dele aumenta.

"Isso era tudo que eu precisava," ela resmunga. "Mais um subordinado rebelde. Tente apenas não se matar."

O sorriso dele se transforma em algo suave e seus tocam o selo em forma de diamante na testa dela, gesto da qual ela já estava familiarizada.

"Eu te vejo da próxima vez."


	4. A Bridge of Bounds and Scars - parte 2

**A Bridge of Bonds and Scars – Part II**

.

 **2\. A médica**

.

.

Ela ainda era assombrada pelos ecos de memorias do passado.

Ela ainda estava tentando entender o garoto que a deixou e o homem que retornou. Suas memorias se alternavam entre despedidas amargas, dolorosas traições e profundas reconciliações da alma.

Ele está diferente agora que seu ódio se dispersou.

Ela não tem mais certeza se realmente o conhece.

Mas não há dúvidas em seu coração.

Então quando o passado vem à tona e velhos fantasmas e medos tentam se apoderar do coração dela, ela os afasta com firmeza.

O tempo acalma seus fantasmas de qualquer maneira, e Sakura passa a dar mais importância aos arquivos e gráficos que possuía do que aos sussurros do passado.

O histórico médico dele conta uma história de exame após exame e ela escreve suas notas nos poucos espaços em branco das folhas do arquivo.

Pequenas mudanças acontecem a cada vez que eles se encontram.

Ele está mais cauteloso em seus movimentos para não assustá-la e ela age de maneira mais conservadora, mantendo um comportamento apropriado e um distanciamento profissional.

Ele ocasionalmente lhe diz uma palavra ou duas sobre algo que ele viu ou traz para ela uma amostra de planta ou remédio que ele encontra em suas viagens.

Ela tenta fazer uma lista generalizada dos lugares onde ele esteve e se assegura que suas imunizações estejam em dia e que ele esteja bem suprido de remédios antes de ir embora.

Quando ele vai embora, ela nunca sabe quando ele vai voltar e depois de um tempo parou de tentar adivinhar onde ele poderia estar. Mas em seus ossos ela sabia que ele retornaria, e daria a seu coração um pouco de paz.

.

.

.

N/T: Capitulo curtinho XD.


	5. A Bridge of Bounds and Scars - parte 3

**A Bridge of Bonds and Scars – Part III**

.

.

.

 **3\. Histórico Medico**

.

No momento ela está concentrada em curar um ferimento causado por uma kunai envenenada que fez um corte no peito. Ele estava sentado em silencio enquanto ela extraia o veneno da ferida e uma assistente aguardava para levar as amostras para a análise de Shizune. Nenhum dos dois mencionou aquela ocasião em que ela o atacou com uma arma similar e em seguida ele tentou matá-la. Na época Naruto salvou a ambos e acabou com um corte da mesma arma.

Mas ambos se lembravam.

Ele a acompanhava de perto enquanto ela colocava um chumaço de algodão estéril na ferida que atravessava seu peito, antes de fixa-la com gaze. Ela perguntou a ele se estava muito apertado, se ele consegue se mover e respirar, se ele sentia algum desconforto com o curativo, e ele respondeu 'não' a todas as perguntas. Satisfeita, ela colocou um selo em cima do curativo e o ativou.

"Eu não consigo curar a ferida totalmente até que o ultimo traço de veneno saia de seu sistema," ela explicou, enquanto fazia algumas notas em seu prontuário. "Esse selo estará ligado ao ferimento e quando o ultimo traço de veneno for eliminado, infundirá uma pequena quantidade de chakra para terminar o procedimento. Todo o processo deve durar dois ou três dias no máximo. Assumindo que você não será envenenado neste intervalo," ela verifica algo no prontuário e ele sorri para ela.

"Eu vou tentar," ele encolhe os ombros e ela o olha com dureza, mas sua resposta afiada morre em sua boca quando ela vê humor nos olhos dispares de Sasuke.

"Hn," ela responde, voltando seu olhar para o prontuário, mas ele consegue ver um suave sorriso em seu rosto que ela tenta esconder.

Seus encontros se tornam um padrão. Nos anos que estiveram separados, eles esqueceram suas próprias vidas e mesmo que ambos queiram fazer perguntas um ao outro sobre isso, eles não o fazem.

Eles não conseguem.

Ela realmente não consegue encontrar um momento ideal para conversar com ele sobre seu trabalho ou sobre sua vida fora dele.

Ele não pode compartilhar com ela particularidades de suas missões.

Ela faz perguntas generalistas e ele lhe dá respostas generalistas.

Ela não pode perguntar as dúvidas reais de seu coração sobre a condição dele. Ele está sozinho? Está seguro? Quando irá retornar? Para onde ele vai e o quão preocupada ela deve ficar? Então ela pergunta como ele está se sentindo, se há uma nova cicatriz, se ele precisa de mais antídotos e se ela precisa estocar suprimentos médicos para ele.

Ele não pode perguntar a ela sobre sua vida for a do hospital. Ela está feliz? Ela está usando demais seu chakra para curar os outros e esquecendo dela própria? Ela espera uma palavra sobre quando ele vai voltar? Com quem ela passa seu tempo livre? Onde está seu coração, ainda havia chance para ele? Então ele a observa intensamente e a escuta, ocasionalmente lhe fazendo perguntas cuidadosamente formuladas.

Eles não conseguem falar sobre o passado ou sobre o futuro. Ele tem apenas o presente. E neste presente, ela lê e interpreta seu arquivo de cicatrizes como alguém que tenta resolver um mistério.

Ele pode discutir sobre seus ferimentos e suas cicatrizes. Todas elas têm uma história que ele pode contar a ela.

Pacientemente ela constrói o perfil de seu paciente, catalogando cada detalhe. Ela coloca cada peça no lugar grampeando seus relatos a evidencias psicológicas para formar um prognostico.

Eles não conseguem perguntar sobre o passado. Mas ao mesmo estão construindo uma nova história, juntos.


	6. A Bridge of Bounds and Scars - parte 4

**A Bridge of Bonds and Scars – Part VI**

.

.

.

 **4\. Progresso**

.

Sua próxima visita veio logo que ele se expos a um parasita que se alimenta de chakra. Não havia causa real para alarme, mas suas vastas reservas estavam quase se esgotando. Esse parasita injeta em suas vítimas um composto que bloqueia as vias de chakra temporariamente, então mesmo que ele ainda tivesse uma grande de chakra ele não poderia usá-lo sem arriscar destruir todo o seu sistema.

.

Sakura chamou Hinata para ajudar nesse dia. O composto parasitário tinha se deteriorado consideravelmente, mas o fluxo de chakra demorava para voltar. Depois de um pedido de desculpas sobre a preferência de Sasuke por Sakura como sua medica, ele apenas acenou para ela, consentindo. Hinata usou a técnica de Punho Gentil para forçar o fluxo de chakra novamente. Ela ajudou Sakura a curar o restante dos hematomas e pediu desculpas novamente.

.

Ele não disse, mas Sasuke estava surpreso sobre o quão forte a tímida kunoichi havia se tornado e ele pensa que talvez ela possa se equilibrar com Naruto depois de tudo.

.

Naruto os encontra e brinca com Sasuke, dizendo que ele apanhou de sua namorada.

.

Sakura ri, e Sasuke lança um olhar furioso. Mas não há malicia ali, e quando Sasuke vai embora não há qualquer tipo de tensão.

.

Naruto passa um braço sobre os ombros de Sakura. "Ele vai voltar," ele diz naturalmente.

.

"Eu sei," Sakura suspire. "Ele tem que voltar para a proxima rodada de imunizações em 3 meses."

.

"Talvez," Naruto diz bagunçando o cabelo dela. "Mas não é por isso que ele vai voltar.

.

.

.


	7. A Bridge of Bounds and Scars - parte 5

**A Bridge of Bonds and Scars – Part V**

.

.

.

 **5\. Cicatrizes**

.

Dias viraram meses. Apontamentos foram devidamente registrados e relatados, sendo adicionados a um grande arquivo. Ela tinha outros pacientes é claro, e muitas vezes ela era chamada para realizar tarefas fora do hospital ou no campo de batalha. Era comum que ela fosse chamada para lugares distantes. Era apenas rotina.

Dessa vez ela foi convocada para estar ao lado de Naruto, mas o cenário era assustador. Ele percebe o perigo a distância e a atualiza com apenas duas palavras. "É Sasuke."

Eles chegam a tempo de dar cabo dos últimos inimigos e tanto ela quanto Naruto o pegam antes que ele desmaie no chão. Eles vão para uma caverna próxima e Naruto tem que ajudá-la a tirar suas roupas rasgadas e banhadas em sangue. Sakura, Naruto e seus clones trabalham rápido e conseguem manter a maior parte de seu corpo coberto em respeito à sua intimidade.

Quando Sasuke acorda, ele está quente, limpo, usando roupas largas, e ela está cuidadosamente amassando algumas ervas em um pilão perto da fogueira. Ele vira a cabeça para assisti-la, percebendo que seus olhos estavam brilhantes em concentração absoluta.

Ela sentiu seus olhos nela e o encarou com dureza. Cautelosamente colocou seus suplementos no chão antes de ir até ele para ajudá-lo a se sentar e tomar um pouco de água. Ele acenou a cabeça em agradecimento e após verificar que estava tudo bem, ela silenciosamente voltou para sua tarefa.

"O que você está fazendo?" Sua voz profunda, mesmo não falando alto, foi um forte contraste com o silencio abafado do abrigo improvisado.

"Eu tive um cirurgia hoje cedo," ela disse em voz baixa. "Meu nível de chakra está abaixo do normal e eu não quero ter que usar isso," ela tocou o selo em sua testa "a menos que eu realmente precise. Isso irá ajudar você até amanhã quando eu estarei com minhas reservas completas."

Se passaram mais de dez minutos até que eles falaram novamente.

"Eu vou cuidar dos ferimentos nas suas costas e no peito agora," ela informou a ele, trazendo seus suplementos até a cama improvisada e agachando sobre os saltos de suas botas. "Consegue tirar sua blusa?"

Ele tenta inutilmente desatar a fita de algodão macio que prende a camisa hospitalar que usava e sem dizer nada ela o ajuda a retirá-la. Em seguida ela dobra cuidadosamente a peça antes de colocá-la de lado e cuidar de seus ferimentos. Ele esteve inconsciente quando eles chegaram àquele abrigo, então ele não registrou quando ela e Naruto limparam e desinfetaram seus ferimentos.

"Isso não vai doer mais que uma picada," ela prometeu aplicando gentilmente uma pomada. Não doeu nada na verdade. Era frio e calmante. Bem, a pomada era. O toque dela era uma coisa totalmente diferente. O pouco de chakra que ela usava ao aplicar a pomada, a fez se solidificar em finos emplastos, selando as feridas.

Naruto voltou, alimentou a fogueira e fez alguns selos na entrada da caverna.

"Você sabe, Teme," ele diz enquanto assiste Sakura aplicar a pasta cuidadosamente. "Se você queria realmente uma boa luta, eu não sou tão difícil de achar. Ou será que você queria que eu e Sakura-chan participássemos como nos velhos tempos?"

"Hn." Sasuke respondeu, mas havia um suave sorriso em seu rosto. Sakura continuou cuidando de seus ferimentos enquanto ele deu a Naruto um breve resumo do que tinha acontecido em sua missão. Naruto deixa um clone onde eles estavam e sai para procurar por sobreviventes nas redondezas, esperança de que eles tenham condições de chegar a algum acampamento.

Sakura lança um olhar crítico a Sasuke. "Costelas," ela direciona e ele se vira para encará-la. Os dedos delas são seguros e gentis em seus cortes recentes, parando em uma cicatriz antiga e mal curada. "Eu cuido disso amanhã," ela prometeu. Ela analisa outra cicatriz antiga, gentilmente passando o dedo por cima da pele enrugada.

"É só uma cicatriz."

"De quê?" ela pergunta, voltando sua atenção para os ferimentos que riscavam todo o peito dele.

"Essa aconteceu na Vila da Agua. "

Sakura pausou, mas seu rosto permaneceu impassível. "Daquela época?"

"Não," ele balançou a cabeça. "As marcas daquela época quase desapareceram."

"Que bom," ela respirou, gentilmente selando mais uma de suas feridas. A cada cicatriz que encontrava, ela fazia uma oração silenciosa de todo o seu coração. Que ele não estivesse sozinho. Que ele não sentisse muita dor. E então ela oferecia toda a sua gratidão para cada uma delas, que apenas haviam marcado sua pele ao invés de ter tirado sua vida.

Ele contou a história de várias cicatrizes e machucados enquanto ela passava o polegar por cima, inspecionando. Ela delicadamente traçou uma linha sobre o corte em sua bochecha e outro acima de sua sobrancelha.

Quando terminou, ela enxuga a testa com as costas de sua mão, cansada. Ela tirou suas luvas terminando o curativo. "Deixa eu te ajudar," ela diz pegando a blusa. É uma peça leve de algodão, do tipo utilizado para pacientes hospitalizados. Ele colocou camiseta em torno de si, uma das mangas pendendo vazia e ela ajuda a ajeitá-la, ignorando a onda de calor que sente quando a ponta de seus dedos encostam na pele nua dele.

"Os ferimentos nas suas pernas são menores," ela assegura a ele, colocando suas mãos em seu colo e apontando para os curativos.

Sasuke olhou para baixo e franziu o cenho. "Essas não são as minhas calças."

"Suas calças estavam em farrapos," Sakura diz. "Essas são do hospital. Naruto e alguns clones ajudaram a te trocar." Ela dá risada quando ele não consegue disfarçar a estranheza da situação.

Ele assiste ela recolhendo suas coisas antes de atravessar a caverna e verificar uma panela de sopa que estava perto da fogueira.

"Você pode voltar Naruto," ela diz por cima do ombro. O clone se endireita dizendo "Ok!" e some se dispersando no ar. Sakura ri para si mesma e enche uma tigela com a sopa. Ela garante que a tigela não está muito quente e que Sasuke pode segura-la sem acidentes antes de pegar a sua própria. Eles comem em silencio por um bom tempo.

"Eu acho que nenhum dos seus ferimentos vai deixar cicatriz," ela diz enquanto mexe sua sopa. "Então, sem nenhuma adição a sua coleção dessa vez."

"É uma pena," ele fala. "Todo esse trabalho e nada que para mostrar."

"Bem…" ela assopra sua sopa. "Não faça tanto esforço para deixar marcas na próxima vez. Naruto e eu nem sempre estaremos lá."

Sasuke tomou um bom gole de sopa ao invés de dar uma resposta porque ambos sabiam que eles sempre estariam lá por ele. Mais tarde naquela noite, ela trocou alguns curativos e ficou curiosa sobre outras cicatrizes que ainda não tinha visto.

"Outra hora," ele diz. Ela mantém seu olhar no dele, antes de sorrir suavemente. "Uma outra hora então," ela concorda.

Pouco tempo depois, os três estavam dormindo em seus respectivos sacos de dormir. Exceto Sasuke. Ele estava ouvindo a suave respiração de Sakura e o errático ronco de Naruto. Uma paz familiar tomou conta dele, como nos tempos de missões genin com o Time Sete.

E nesse silêncio, ele se permite maravilhar-se com o óbvio. Eles vieram por ele. Ele sabe que não deveria estar surpreso, mas seu peito está aquecido com esse pensamento.

Ele pensa no que Sakura disse, 'Naruto e eu nem sempre estaremos aqui' e mesmo que ela realmente quis dizer isso, ela estava errada. Eles sempre estiveram com ele, mesmo quando ele tinha se esquecido de todos os laços de sua vida, quando os deixou para trás.

Naruto sempre o entendeu melhor – Sasuke não precisava dizer nada a ele.

Mas Sakura era uma história diferente. Ele não foi capaz de dizer a ela. Ele olha para baixo, para seu corpo enfaixado. Talvez depois de mais algumas cicatrizes. E mais algumas histórias. E talvez, então, ele consiga dizer a ela.


	8. A Bridge of Bounds and Scars - final

**A Bridge of Bonds and Scars – Part VI**

.

.

.

 **6\. A próxima vez**

.

O ferimento estava logo acima de seu braço esquerdo incompleto. O pedaço remanescente de uma flecha foi removido e ela cuida dele de um jeito que um civil poderia chamar de extremamente afetuoso, mas que ela insiste em dizer que é apenas cuidado profissional.

Suas mãos brilhando em chakra verde pairam em cima da pele indo e voltando. Ela cuidadosamente aplica uma pomada com dois dedos enluvados, focada na posição do ferimento em seu braço, mal notando que se a flecha tivesse cortado uma artéria braquial o procedimento que ela realizaria seria completamente diferente.

Ele a assiste trabalhar, ainda se lembrando de quando no fim da guerra, ela curou ele e Naruto ao mesmo tempo. Ele nunca aceitou a prótese, por razoes que ele se recusa a discutir. Era muito pessoal.

"Você chegou a sentir a dor fantasma?" ela perguntou, seu rosto cuidadosamente neutro. Ela ansiava por curar aquela lesão que ele jamais a deixaria curar por completo.

"Não," ele disse. "Pelo menos não a algum tempo."

Um leve sorriso se insinuou em seus lábios "Bom."

Nada mais é dito sobre o assunto, e ambos ignoram os fantasmas da vida antes da jornada de expiação dele e que ainda perduram em suas memórias afiadas.

Ele assiste ela guardar seus suplementos e nota que ela ocasionalmente resmunga sobre o que precisa ser reestocado enquanto faz notas num prontuário.

Ela olha para os dois pequenos frascos em sua mão. "Você vai partir imediatamente?" ela pergunta.

"Assim que eu estiver em condições."

"Então leva isso," ela oferece um dos frascos para ele. "Passe a pomada de manhã e à noite pelos próximos cinco dias ao menos. Em dez dias você estará bem melhor. Você pode usar quantas vezes achar necessário, isso estimula o fluxo de chakra e ajuda contra infecção."

Ele pegou o frasco de suas mãos, olhando-o de perto enquanto ela verificava as horas. Ela vira de costas para ele e pega seu jaleco branco que estava pendurado em um suporte de parede. Ela enfia um dos braços dentro da manga e tenta fazer o mesmo com o outro lado. De repente o jaleco foi ajeitado em seus ombros e ela ficou paralisada. Lentamente ela olhou por cima do ombro apenas para ver Sasuke exatamente no lugar onde ela o havia deixado, mas ela ainda podia sentir o persistente calor da mão dele em suas costas. Ela se virou devagar, terminando de colocar seu braço dentro da manga do jaleco.

"Eu irei embora de manhã," ele disse sem rodeios. "Na primeira luz do dia."

"Eu estarei aqui," ela encolhe os ombros. "Venha caso você precise trocar o curativo."

Ele franziu o cenho. "Você não deveria estar em casa uma hora dessas?"

Ela balança a cabeça. "Precisam de mim aqui. Provavelmente vou tirar um cochilo na poltrona do meu escritório antes que assumir o resto do meu turno." Ela riu. "Não me olhe desse jeito," ela repreendeu-o suavemente. "Eu dou conta disso."

Ele ainda parecia descontente.

"Se faz você se sentir melhor," ela diz com um sorriso travesso, "Você pode me trazer um lanche ou um chá bem forte quando vier para sua visita matinal. Eu vou trocar seus curativos e você poderá ver com seus próprios olhos que eu sou uma grande e resistente kunoichi, antes de você sair pra seja lá onde você vai dessa vez."

Ela ignorou seu olhar desaprovador enquanto pegava suas coisas e caminhava para a porta. "Te vejo de manhã?"

Ele se levanta e vai até a porta. "Até de manhã," ele murmura a contragosto.

Ele abre a porta para ela, que arqueia uma de suas sobrancelhas para a irritação aparentemente sem motivo dele.

"Não vai ficar exausta dessa vez," ele avisa.

"Não vou," ela rola os olhos. "Eu sei o que estou fazendo Sasuke."

Ele não responde, mas ela mesmo assim sorri. Ela recebe uma mensagem urgente em seu pager e por isso acena às pressas antes de caminhar rapidamente pelo corredor, deixando-o sozinho.

É bem depois da meia-noite quando ela finalmente se arrasta até seu escritório para ter algumas horas rápidas de sono. Ela verifica as horas e ajusta o despertador segundos antes de desmaiar.

Mesmo que ela tenha dormido bem e tomado um banho, sua fadiga não escapa de sua atenção. "Quando seu turno acaba?" ele pergunta enquanto ela coloca novas bandagens em seu braço.

"Essa tarde," ela diz engolindo um bocejo.

"E você vai descansar um pouco?" ele pergunta, um pouco de dureza em seu tom.

"Com certeza," ela diz com um meio sorriso. "E você já vai embora daqui, não é?"

"Hn," ele murmura, vendo os movimentos precisos dela trabalhando em seu braço.

Ela coloca a última bandagem e bate de leve em seu braço. "Acabei," ela diz suavemente. Ela lava suas mãos e recolhe seus suplementos, ocupando-se enquanto ele veste sua camisa e seu casaco. Quando ela se vira, encontra-o ainda sentando na beira da mesa de exame, com o olhar fixo nela.

Ela levanta uma sobrancelha e ele apenas balança a cabeça devagar. "Você é realmente irritante."

Ela estreitou os olhos para responder, mas a resposta morre com a sensação dos dedos dele tocando a testa dela. Ela olha no fundo de seus olhos, sabendo exatamente o que ele vai dizer antes que ele realmente diga.

"Eu sei," ela diz com um sorriso vazio. "Da próxima vez."

"Três semanas," ele diz, seus dedos deslizando pelo seu rosto e acariciando sua bochecha. "Esteja pronta."

"Pronta…" ela pergunta confusa, "Pronta pra quê?

"Bagagem leve," ele a instrui. "Sele roupas resistentes para o inverno e quaisquer medicamentos ou antídotos que você acha que vai precisar em seus pergaminhos. Eu não sei quanto tempo vamos ficar fora."

Levou um momento para ela processor a informação.

Três semanas.

Bagagem leve.

Nós.

"Uma missão?" ela pergunta com neutralidade, tentando acalmar qualquer falsa esperança em seu coração.

"Algo assim," ele responde.

E de repente, ela entende. "Estarei pronta."

Se era sorte ou um plano extremamente bem calculado, ela não saberia dizer, mas sua carga de trabalho no hospital diminui drasticamente e agora ela sempre encontra a mesa de seu escritório limpa, sem tarefas. Um dia antes dele chegar, Tsunade parou na porta de seu escritório antes de ir embora.

"Boa noite , Sakura," sua mentora diz antes de encara-la. "Não esqueça, eu espero relatórios regulares, não importa que tipo de missão seja."

"Entendido," ela diz e essas palavras são muito mais fáceis do que dizer adeus.

Ele veio para seu exame regular sem qualquer ferimento.

Ele deixou Konoha três dias depois sem ideia de quando voltaria.

Mas pela primeira vez, ele aprendeu com seus erros.

Ele não está indo embora com raiva.

Ele não está indo embora com puro ódio em suas veias e seu coração pesado.

Ele não vai embora para procurar algo que preencha seu coração.

Dessa vez, quando ele parte, ela está ao seu lado. E seu coração está preenchido.

Dessa vez eles estão prontos para escrever sua própria história.

Dessa vez, eles estão prontos para escrever seu próprio futuro, juntos.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** _Obrigada por ler!_

 _\- Giada_

 **N/T:** Espero que tenham gostando dessas histórias o tanto quanto eu! Apesar da autora ter outras fics das quais atualiza regularmente, esta está sem novos capítulos desde 27/05/2015. Vou deixar a história como finalizada e caso a autora volte a postar outras oneshots dessa coleção, eu irei traduzi-las e postá-las aqui também.


End file.
